game_of_thrones_chronicles_of_chaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Roselyn Stark
Full Name: Roselyn Lyanna Stark House/Clan: House Stark of Winterfell House Words: Winter is Coming Ruling House: House Stark of Winterfell Title(s): Heir of Winterfell Lady Roselyn of Winterfell Winter Rose Age: 21 yrs Date of Birth: January 11, 379 AL Place of Birth: Winterfell Gender: Female Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: Heir of Winterfell Lady of Winterfell Religion: The Old Gods Status: Alive - Single Alignment: Neutral General Appearance: Like all young woman of the North, Roselyn's hair is a dark brown and it is worn either up or down depending on the event or day. There is a smile on her face that is said to carry the warmth of Winterfell with it and a sparkle in her eye that matches the cunning of her Dire Wolf companion. Her features are delicate and rival the very harsh conditions of the North. Hair Colour: Dark Brown Eye Colour: Gray Skin Tone: Fair Height: 5'7" Weight: 167 Build: Average, toned Scars: Five well spaced out jagged scars on her upper left arm. They span from the top of her shoulder to just below her elbow. They Range from thin to wide. Tattoos: None Piercings: ears Other Distinguishing Marks: A birthmark on her left hip Lineage: Rickon Stark (Paternal Great Grandfather - deceased) Father: Brandon Stark - 47 years Mother: Maege Cerwyn Stark - 40 years Brothers: Rodrick Stark (20) - married to Laurianna Hornwood Jon Stark (13) Sisters: Elena Stark (16 ) Brylee Stark (10) Laurianna Hornwood Stark (17) - Sister in law Other: Fidget - A black and brown Dire Wolf that is a constant companion to Roselyn. Named as such for the beast's inability to stay still as a pup, Fidget has grown into a loyal and trustworthy companion along with a stealer of the bed and blankets at night. A fitting companion as the sigil for the house with which Roselyn was born into is the Dire Wolf. Hearing the stories of the elders of Winterfell, Roselyn delights in the knowledge that her dear friend was a decedent of her own lineage's wolf, Shaggydog. Eddard Stark - Brother to Brandon and Roselyn's uncle. (45 yrs) Allies: House Tully House Arryn Enemies: House Lannister Any that would seek to try to claim Winterfell as their own. The creatures of the winderness beyond the wall. Overall Personality: The oldest of the Stark children, Roselyn has grown up knowing that it was her place to tend to many things and assist her mother, Lady Stark, in her duties. A dutiful child, she learned well that her place was to be at her future husband's side regardless of if he was right or wrong. But until that day comes, she enjoys the grounds of Winterfell. Kind hearted and high spirited, Roselyn gladdens the heart of those she meets with her warm smile and contagious laughter. Never quick to be upset, she thinks about things before she opens her mouth aobut them. Though don't mistake her silence and slow response for not slowly growing upset. Once pushed to her limit, Roselyn has a sharp tongue and a deadly temper. Something that she had been told on many occasions was very unladylike. Her loyalty to her family and those she loves is unquestionable and undeniable. Likes/Obssessions: Honesty Loyalty Simple pleasures Music (Violin mainly) Reading Spending time with her Dire Wolf, Fidget Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Dishonesty Chores Failure to fulfill responsibilities Pettiness Fears/Phobias: Her greatest fear is that the wall to the north will fall and none will be safe. She has feared this since she was a child. Hobbies/Interests: Long walks in the woods with Fidget Horse back riding Dancing Music Reading anything that she can get her hands on Physical Skills: Agility - Though not a fighter by any means, Roselyn has a quick step and a grace unseen by many that have beheld her dancing in the halls of Winterfell. Practicing since she was a small child, she had loved to 'shadow dance' before bed and pretended it was the man she was to marry when she grew up. Marksmen ship - Though it was frowned upon by her mother, Roselyn enjoyed learning the use of a bow and arrow. Growing up with the men of Winterfell, she delighted in showing up the guys from the windows of the house with her prestine aim and deadly accuracy. Musician - From a young age, Roselyn had enjoyed music in all forms. But it wasn't until she heard her uncle play the violin that her heart truly sang with the music. As with her dancing, she practiced daily. Now her song can be heard echoing down the halls of the house, gladdening anyone that hears it. Intellectual Skills: History - From all her readings, Roselyn has gained a high knowledge of the history of all of Westeros. From battles and wars, to the wives tales that were told, it all plays a key to the way she looks at the world around her. Strateagic Planing - Another of the many things that Roselyn was never supposed to learn, but did so anyway. From listening to her father and the men of the area talk and discuss what they were going to do should the need arise, she gained a knowledge of what was needed to be done should a battle break out. In secret, she studied the maps and charts in her father's study making her own mock battle plans then discussed them with her father. Weapons: Silent Petal - A bow given to her by the weapon smith, Roselyn treasures the finely carved wooden handle of the bow and gave it a name of it's own as it depicted in the carvings. Taking her nickname, the carvings were that of roses and snow capped mountains. Clothing Style: Roselyn's clothes are what is expected of a young woman of Winterfell. Long gowns of muted blue, grays and browns. There is hardly a day that she is out on the grounds that she will not have a fur cape and mantle on. Background On the cold winter’s night of the 11 day of January in the year of 379 AL, a century after the regaining of the Stark’s rightful place in Winterfell, a cry of new life was heard through the halls. The wolves that resided on the outskirts of the Wolfswood echoed the cries of the babe. The first child born to Brandon Stark and his wife Maege Cerwyn Stark was a daughter. Upon looking at her in his arms, wrapped in furs, he smiled. Her skin was fair with a natural blush to her cheeks and her hair, even at birth, was the darkness of her family’s. He walked with her to the window and opened the sashes. The night was filled with the howl of the wolf and Brandon smiled more. How fitting it was that the very creature that was upon their banner echoed his daughter’s cry. A child of winter with cheeks the color of the rose. It was then that her name was given to her as her father spoke. “The rose born to the mountains during the winter months.” He looked to his wife who rested in bed. Walking back to her, he gave their newly born child to her and she kissed the child’s forehead. Her voice soft with a whisper. “Roselyn Lyanna Stark.” True to the ways of the older generation, Brandon and Maege were no different. Though they were the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, they were no less the loving and nurturing parents that would be seen in a commoners home. They felt it was their place to raise their children and did just that. Maege being the doting mother felt that she would not need the use of a wet nurse and refused it even with her own mother insisting. She and Brandon would raise and care for Roselyn on their own. Showing her all the love and compassion that any parent would give their child. At the age of 5, Roselyn was placed in the care of the Maester for her schooling. She was taught to read and write. She began her lessons of math, history and geography. However, it was in this that the Maester found out that Roselyn excelled in her history lessons. Becoming almost obsessed in the want to know why the Starks had fallen from Winterfell before her Great Grandfather Rickon was named as Lord Stark, Warden of the North, once more. There had been so much that had been left out from her wanting to learn of this. She made a promise to herself that she would find out. It was at her 6th name day that she heard the most beautiful sound. Running from the stables into the Great Hall, Roselyn squealed in delight as she listened to her father’s brother, Eddard, play his violin. She ran up to him and hugged his waist as he laid a hand on her head. “For you, the Winter Rose of Winterfell.” It was then that she received her first violin. The precious gift of music was given to the child. It was also on this day that she received a second gift. From her father she was given a living piece of family history. A young Dire Wolf. One that was of her Great Grandfather’s own Dire Wolf’s lineage. At that time, Roselyn didn’t understand the true meaning of the gift but she didn’t hesitate to give the wolf a proper name. He would not stop moving in her arms as she carried him to her room. Finally able to place the small beast on her bed, he bit at her furs and moved all about the bed top. A giggle escaped her and she named the wolf Fidget. The years went by and Roselyn had grown to be a beautiful young woman. Being taught how to be a proper young lady, Roselyn had to manage her lessons between the Septa and the Maester. The Septa tending to her while teaching her to be a lady and needle work while the Maester continued to teach her what she so greatly wanted to know of the world of Westeros. She continued to play her violin in her free time when her nose was not in a book. Roselyn secretly practiced Archery behind her mother’s and the Septa’s back. It was with the help of her Father and Uncle that she became proficient in this skill. Over time, her aim became unmatched and deadly. From the halls of the Castle, she would tease the Guardsmen that were practicing. Sitting on the window ledge, she would take aim and hit the target every time. However, this did not stay a secret for long. It was on one of those days that she was feeling very sneaky and cocky that her mother called her name just as she let go of the string. The startle of her mother’s voice caused the arrow to miss its mark and many believed that hurt her more then her mother’s scolding. Upon her 16th name day, Roselyn found out that she was promised to wed the oldest son of Lord Karstark, Robert. Without being told of it before hand, Roselyn was taken back when Robert approached her at her name day banquet. Her eyes went to her father and she, for the first time, felt betrayed by the one man she thought would always be at her side. That evening when the Karstark’s were leaving, they had prepared Roselyn to leave as well. Refusing to ride in a carriage, she mounted her horse and rode from the gates of Winterfell. Hearing the cries of the wolves in the forest, Roselyn turned her horse and rode directly into the dark wood. It did not take long before Lord Karstark and his men were following her. Roselyn’s heart raced in her chest as she heard the hurried and heavy foot falls of the horses that were coming behind her. Deeper and deeper into the Wolfswood she went. With no light but what escaped through the trees, she nor her horse had seen the small valley that were bordered by granite ledges. Her horse ran down into the gully and forced Roselyn to be thrown off. Her body hit the other side of the ledges and fell to the floor unconsious. Hours passed and Karstark and his men returned to Winterfell without Roselyn. Telling Lord Stark of the news that his daughter was more then likely dead in the wood, they then returned to their home without offering to help find Roselyn’s body. A search was called for immediately. Lord Stark and 30 of his men began to skower over the wood. The search took hours and it was nearly dawn when they had found the unconcious Roselyn with Fidget guarding her. Once home and cleaned up, it was discovered that Roselyn had broken her upper arm and sustained many cuts and bruises. It took over 2 weeks for Roselyn to come back to concesness once more. Upon hearing of her broken arm, she began to weep. The things she loved so dearly were no longer an option for her. Or so she was told. The years went by and Roselyn continued to practice her skills on the violin as well as reteach herself to shoot a bow. It was during this time that she had come to the conclusion of a very valuable lesson. It was not up to her if she was to marry or even who she was to marry. After talking with her father, she learned that it was not her place to say whom she would be married to and although her father loved her very much, there were some things that she just not in charge of. In the years that followed, Roselyn learned the duties of the Lady of the house. Still practicing her Archery and going about Winterfell with a smile on her face, she understood what it was that she was to do. She was to make her family proud and live as her father and mother taught her. Whatever life she was to have, she would accept it graciously and with loyalty and honor. Never again would she disgrace her house or embarrass her father and mother as she had. Now, Roselyn looks to the future with the rising of the sun each day. And each day, Fidget is at her side as always. Theme Song Lindsey Sterling - Crystalize